


The Color of Our World

by myblueworld



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I can't write angst to save my life, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, a minimum amount of angst, because who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Will's mother once told him that his eyes were the color of the sky.Nico's mother once told him that roses are red, because rose symbolized love, and red was the color of love.Will didn't think that he would ever see the sky as blue, and Nico thought that he might never see a red rose in his life.But maybe they didn't need colors in their life anyway if they had each other.Maybe.





	The Color of Our World

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Set in an alternate universe where someone can't see colors until they find their soulmate.  
> 2\. I KNOW. I know that I just wrote a soulmate AU last week, but I just can't help it. This plot kept on haunting me.

 

* * *

His eyes were blue.

That was what his mother once told Will, when he was 5-year old and wanted to know about everything.

“What about your eyes, Ma?” He asked. “Are they also blue?”

His mother nodded. “They are, like yours.”

Will smiled because he loved his mother. His smile got wider every time people said that his smile looked  like his mother’s. And knowing that there was something else that he also shared in common with his mother made him even happier.

“So I have your eyes,” Will said.

“You do,” his mother nodded. “And you have your father’s hair,” she added, smiling as she ran her fingers through Will’s curly hair.

Will’s smiled faltered as his brows furrowed down. He had never seen his father. He didn’t know whether he liked it, having something in common with someone that he didn’t even know.

“What is its color, Ma?” Will asked.

“It’s…” his mother paused. For a moment, it looked like she was not looking at Will, but at a memory somewhere in the past. A memory that made her lips curl up into a bittersweet smile.

“Your hair, is like the sun, Will,” his mother said. “Your eyes are the color of the sky, and your hair is the color of the sun.”

Will looked out to the window. It was bright. The clouds were white and the sky was a bright shade of gray. Darker than the clouds but was not darker than when it was night.

His mother said that she too, had blue eyes. Like the sky.

“I think my favorite color is blue,” he said, looking back at his mother. “Because your eyes are blue.”

His mother laughed, and pulled him into her warm embrace. She smelt like the cinnamon rolls that she just baked.

“One day,” his mother said. “One day, you will see that the sky is blue. And it’s beautiful.” His mother pulled back a little and smiled softly at him. “But one day, you will also see other colors, and all those colors are beautiful too.” 

*******

 

Roses were red.

That was something that his mother once told Nico when he was a 5-year old boy, so young, so excited about everything.

“This is red, Mama?” he asked, slowly running a finger over the petals of the rose that his mom was holding. His father just came and gave her the flowers. But as usual, he had gone already, after patting Nico and Bianca on their shoulders and told them to be good kids for their mother.

“Yes, Nico,” his mother said. “These roses are red, but there are also yellow ones, orange, and pink roses.”

Nico stayed silent for a while, couldn’t imagine that the same kind of flowers could come in different colors. Right now what he was seeing was only roses in the color of dark gray, almost as dark as his hair, darker than the color of his skin.

“Why can’t I see it, Mama?” He asked.

His mother smiled softly as she brushed away Nico’s hair from covering his eyes.

“Because it’s not your time yet, Nico.”

“When can I see it, Mama?”

“When you find the one that you love, when you find the one that loves you the most, then you will see that roses are red, and the sky is blue.”

Nico looked up from the roses.

“I want to see that the sky is blue, Mama.”

His mother smiled and pulled him into her arms.

“You will, _tesoro_ ,” his mother said, and kissed him gently on the forehead. “One day, you will find someone, someone that will make your world colorful.”

“Like…red roses and green grass and… blue sky and yellow sunflower?” Nico asked, repeating the words that Bianca once read for him.

“Yes, Nico. One day you will see all those colors, and you will see how beautiful they are.”

 

*******

War didn’t leave much room to think about something else other than the battle that they had to face. Will didn’t have time to think about other things than trying his best to tend those who were hurt, to heal those who needed that. He did notice that the sky looked darker than it used to be. And he vaguely wondered whether war would be less depressing if it was not just black and white and those sad shades of gray.

Probably not. Whatever its color, blood was still blood anyway. And there had been too much blood in this war. In every war.

 

*******

Tartarus was something that Nico could never explain into words. The black is the darkest shade of black and Nico didn’t think he had seen anything in white down here in Tartarus. Like even a color as bright as white was something that did not belong in Tartarus.

As he was trying to survive hours after hours, minutes after minutes, Nico vaguely wondered, whether he would ever see the sky again. Whether he would ever see red roses or yellow sunflower.

Probably not. Nico could even barely imagine that he would make it through Tartarus. Nico pushed away the stupid thought about colors. Right now he only had time to think about how to survive.

 

*******

Nico di Angelo was a mystery to Will.

The first time Will saw him in the Battle of Manhattan, Nico was this amazing boy, fearlessly danced with his black Stygian iron sword. Even without colors, even in black and white, the view of Nico fighting the enemies with his sword was the most glorious thing that Will had ever seen.

Two years later, and now what Will was seeing in the infirmary was a pair of fragile eyes, eyes that have seen so many, too many.

“It…doesn’t look good,” Will said, studying the slightly transparent hand that he was holding. “But I think it’s not something that can’t be fixed.”

“Do you think so?”

Sitting on the cot, Nico looked up at Will. And Will saw it there, in Nico's eyes. A vulnerable hope behind those dark eyes. A look that made Will didn’t want to let go of the hand yet. A look that made Will wished that he could hold that hand a little longer and maybe share some warmth and comfort.

Will looked down again, back at Nico’s hand. If he kept on looking at those eyes, he might get lost and forgot the way back. Or even worse, he might not want to go back.

 

(A small part of his mind told him that maybe, just maybe, instead of making him lost in nowhere, those eyes would lead him to a new world.)

 

Will tried to ignore the thought.

“I’ll try,” Will said, glancing at Nico only to flash a smile.

“Will you?” Nico asked again.

This time, Will lifted his head up, and braced himself to lock his eyes at Nico’s. The unspoken question lingered behind those dark eyes.

_Can I trust you?_

Will nodded. He smiled, his heart fluttering gently.

“I will,” he said, nodded again as he gently tighten his grip on Nico’s hand. “I will try my best.”

 _For you, I will._  

*******

 

Will Solace was something new for Nico.

And no. It was not just because during those days in the infirmary, Will spent hours just sitting next to him, telling him all these things that Nico had never heard before, all the things that Nico had missed when he was in The Lotus Hotel.

The way Will smiled softly at him, it was something new for him.

(Nobody smiled at him like that before. Like he was something…special.)

The way Will talked to him, with him, it was something new for him.

(Nobody has looked so genuinely interested to know more about Nico before as a person, not just as the son of Hades.)

Soft laughs, gentle touches that never lingered for too long, never long enough, those were something new for Nico

(Never before, anyone had made him felt this strange fluttering feeling in his stomach, a funny pleasant pull in his stomach.)

And how Will was still around, how he looked like he still wanted to be around, that was something completely new for Nico.

Then again, when he lied on his bed, head over his crossed hand, Nico find that he didn’t mind.

Days changed into weeks that slowly turned into months. And every day, there was always something new that Nico learned from Will, that Nico found about Will.

How Will’s smiles always started with a quirk at the left corner of his lips before fully bloomed into a bright smile. Will’s weird obsession with breakfast food. The way Will hummed along to the song on the radio while absently tapping the pen that he’s holding as he was working with paper works in the infirmary.

Those small things that Nico carefully filed in his memory, to be kept in that folder labeled _Will Solace_.

 

*******

Nico was still a mystery to him.

But as days went by, Will found himself unraveling layers after layers of that mystery. As time passed by, Will found more and more about Nico.

The way Nico’s brows furrowed down whenever he was concentrating on doing something. That small smile that Nico had when he crouched down to level himself with the younger demigods as he was teaching them sword fighting. How Nico stubbornly refused to call it _soccer_ and insisted to say it as _football_ because as he always said to Will, it’s the _real_ football.

Nico was, and still a mystery for Will. Maybe he would always be.

But Will didn’t mind it that much. Because unraveling layers and layers of Nico’s mystery, was something that he wouldn’t mind spending his time to.

 

*******

Will took him to the lake that afternoon. As they sat side by side, Nico gazed at the view, and almost surprised to realize that he found the view to be brighter than usual, even when everything was still in monochrome.

“You know,” Will said, swaying his feet as he looked down. “I used to have a crush on Percy.”

Nico could barely hold a small gasp as he turned his head to look at Will. “You do?”

Will hummed. “But…you know,” he turned his head to Nico. “ _Used to_ ,” he added, a vague smile on his lips.

“Oh,” Nico said. He licked his lower lip as he looked down. “I… I did to.”

“You do?”

Nico nodded. Then he looked up, meeting Will’s eyes. “Yeah. I did. I _used to_.”

The left corner of Will’s lips curled up, just a bit, just a hint of a smile.

Nico looked away, trying to tell himself that his heart didn’t have to do this stupid backflip just because that barest hint of a smile.

“Percy has green eyes.”

Nico’s heart plummeted into his stomach.

_(Will could see it? Will could see that Percy had green eyes?)_

He turned his head again to Will. He tried not to but his voice was still slightly trembling.

“Really? Can you see it?”

Will shook his head.

Nico’s heart jumped back up and did that stupid backflip again.

“That’s what some people told me. Silena…” there was a slight pause when the name dropped from Will’s lips. “She was the first one who could see colors in the Aphrodite cabin, and she told the kids there about it. And of course, kids in the Athena cabin got the confirmation from Annabeth.”

Nico didn’t really care about how the fact that Percy’s eyes were green was something that kids in the camp were talking about. That’s not the thing that mattered to him, right now.

“Maybe one day, you will see it too…” Will said, gazing back at the lake.

Nico’s brows furrowed down. “See what?”

Will sighed. When he looked back at Nico there was a hesitant smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Maybe one day, you’ll see that his eyes are green,”

Nico stared at Will. There was something clenching his heart. Nico chewed his lower lip and looked down for a second. But when he replied, he had his eyes back at Will.

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I... I honestly more curious about what color your eyes are.”

The way Will stared at him was something that Nico could not name.

“Why?” Will asked.

“Because… Because it’s _you_ …” Nico said.

Will was probably blushing because his face looked a bit brighter now.

A vague memory of what his mother once told him flashed in Nico’s mind. She once told Nico that when people blushed, their cheeks were a bright shade of red. Softer than the color of a red rose, but brighter than the color of cherry blossom.

Nico wondered whether Will’s cheeks were the color of cherry blossom now.

Will turned his head away from Nico, and following him, Nico gazed back to the lake.

For a while, the soft whispers of the wind and the gentle sound of rippling water were the only ones filling the silence.

Then Nico’s hand was covered by Will’s.

Nico didn’t pull away.

Will didn’t say anything.

 

Nico wondered whether this warmth that filling in his vein came in color.

Nico thought if it had, it would be his favorite color.

But for now, he could feel the warmth, coming from Will’s hand that covering his and quickly spread into his vein like melted caramel.

And that was enough. 

*******

 

Nico took Will to the roof of the Hades cabin that night.

 _It’s funny_ , Will thought to himself. _It’s funny to remember how in the early days, even just the smallest physical contact would make Nico cringe_.

And now, six months later, they were laying on the roof, side by side, shoulder to shoulder.

Will was more a morning person. But one thing that he had to admit, the sky was beautiful with stars scattered over the black sky. And it was even nicer that the night sky was one of those things that didn’t really need any color to be beautiful.

Nico pointed out to the sky, telling him about the constellation and the stories behind them.

“How did you know about all of those stories?”

A beat of silence passed before Nico answered.

“Bianca.”

Silence again.

“Do you miss her?”

Will angled his neck a little to look at Nico. Nico still had his eyes at the sky when he gave a single nod.

“Every day,” he said. His voice was soft and the small smile on his lips was bittersweet.

Will looked up again at the sky.

“But I know that she’s out there,” Nico said. “And I still have her in my heart.”

Will gently took Nico’s hand, and held it.

“And you have me next to you,” he said.

Nico didn’t say anything to that, but he held Will’s hand back.

Will took Nico’s hand to his lips, and softly kissed the back of his hand.

“Tell me again about the stars,” Will asked, shifting himself so he could see Nico’s face under the bright moonlight.

Nico started talking again. His voice was soft, and Nico’s eyes were dark but there was this gentle look in his eyes. Will listened, and it was almost like Nico was singing him a soft lullaby.

Will wondered whether Nico’s voice came in color.

Will thought it might be one of the softest color, most beautiful color ever.

 

*******

 

It was not like this was the first time Nico had to leave the camp to do something that Hades asked him to.

But this was the first time he could not wait to go back to Camp.

He could not wait to go back to Will.

The cool breeze was gently soothing their skin as they sat on the grass. Afternoon sunlight seeping in through the leaves of the trees that they were sitting under.

“I’m glad that you're back,” Will said, half-whispering. His eyes were on the flower crown that he was weaving.

Warm air filled Nico’s chest and that tiredness he felt whenever he had to shadow travel faded.

“Oh, really?” Nico asked, half-teasingly.

Will only spared him a glance. His eyes quickly darted from Nico back to the flower crown in his hand that was almost finished now.

“Yeah,” Will finally answered. “It’s just nice to have you back.”

Nico smiled. He didn’t know why but he just wanted to smile.

Will turned, now facing Nico. He held the flower crown in his hand, and a smile on his lips.

“Come here,” he said.

Nico tried not to giggle but failing. The warm bubble inside of him was bursting out into  giggles and Will was also letting out that cute laughter and gosh, Nico could just listen to Will laughing like that for the rest of his life.

Nico leaned forward a little and Will put the flower crown on his head.

“There,” Will said.

Will was staring at him with that look again, like Nico was the one hanging the stars in the sky for Will.

 

(But if Will asked him to do so, Nico would)

 

“I’m happy that you’re here,” he said again.

“Why? Because you miss me?”

The shade of Will’s face got brighter and he looked away.

 _When people blushed_ , his mother once said, _their cheeks were bright red, softer than red roses but brighter than cherry blossom_.

Nico thought Will was more beautiful than roses or cherry blossom, whatever their color are, whatever Will’s color was.

“So what if I miss you,” Will mumbled. He was still stubbornly avoiding Nico’s eyes, fixing his eyes on the grass.

“That’s good if you miss me,” Nico said, making Will turn his head back to Nico.

“Why? Why is it good?”

Nico chewed his lower lip and his heart was thumping and why, why Will had to be so beautiful?

“Because…” Nico said, can’t stop himself from staring at Will’s lips. “Because…” Nico tried to continue but his throat was dry and his heart just could not stop beating so fast, too fast. “I... I miss you too,” Nico finally said.

A beat of silence.

Nico still could not stop himself from staring at Will’s lips and he was absently thinking whether it was him that was leaning forward or it was Will because it looked like their faces were closer now or maybe it was-

“Nico?”

Will’s voice was trembling with something.

“Yes?”

Nico’s voice was trembling too and it might be because of the same thing.

“Are you…” Will’s face was so close now, his freckles were soft dust of darker shade against his skin. “Are you…going to kiss me?” he whispered.

Maybe it was him that was leaning or maybe it was Will or-

“I don’t know. But…” Nico paused and he didn’t know whether he was still breathing or no. “But… I kind of…really want to…”

“Good,” Will said. His face was so close, too close, but Nico wanted it to be even closer because-

“Because I… I also want to kiss y-“

Nico’s eyes were closed and his lips were pressed against Will’s and maybe it was him that kissed Will first or maybe it was Will that was leaning forward but whatever because-

Because-

Beca-

Nico could not think when everything was reduced into him and Will and how their lips were pressed together so perfectly and gods Will was so warm. Will’s hands were now cupping his cheeks with the warmth that was so familiar. And Nico could not think he did not want to think he only wanted to feel Will Will and only Will and this kiss.

His mother once told Nico that roses were red because roses were the flowers of love and red was the color of love.

For Nico, Will was red, then. 

*******

This was not the first time they sat here on the wooden walkway by the lake, legs dangling over the water. But Will’s mind wandered to three years ago, when they were sitting here too, when Nico told him he wanted to see what color were Will’s eyes.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Nico said without looking at Will. Will turned his head to him. Nico had his eyes on his hands that he folded neatly over his laps.

“Well, then talk,” Nico said.

Will knew he had to. He just didn’t know how.

Will took a deep breath.

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Will said.

“You’re leaving, aren’t you?”

“You’ve heard about it, then.”

Nico chuckled lightly. “I think the whole Camp heard about it already, Will. Chiron told the news about it to anyone who’s willing to listen. He’s so proud of you.”

Silence for a second.

“And I am so proud of you too,” Nico added, this time with a softer voice.

Will turned his head to Nico, and found him was looking at him too.

A smile graced his face, his hair half-covering his eyes, and with the trees in the background, Nico looked like the most beautiful black and white watercolor painting that Will had ever seen.

“Thank you,” Will said, voice barely a whisper.

“You’re the first one from the Camp to get to the University of New Rome. That really is something big, Will.”

It really was.

Being an all-year-round camper, going to university was something that used to be a dream too good to be true for Will. But then they found out about Camp Jupiter and New Rome and the university there that had this pre-med program that Will did not even dare to dream about before.

Will was just one step away from his dream.

Nico looked away from Will, gazing at the lake.

And it hurt Will that even though they were only inches away, but somehow Nico felt so distant.

“When will you leave?”

His voice was almost cold, a bit bitter and Will could not take it anymore.

“Go with me.”

Will could see Nico’s shoulder got tense.

“Go with me, Nico.” Will said again.

Nico slowly turned his head again. Behind those dark eyes were thousands of questions. Questions that Will might have the answer to, questions that Will might do not know how to answer.

“Will…”

“Go with me. To New Rome. You… you can find something to do there. You can even maybe go to school too, Nico! You’ve learned computer programming for a while now, right? Jake, even Leo, they said you’re good at it!”

“Will-“

“We… we can stay together. Live together. Maybe just a small apartment or whatever. We’ll find something. Just… Just go with me, Nico.”

As words tumbling down from him, Will started to think about how wonderful it would be, to finally live together. He started thinking about watching TV in _their_ living room until they fell asleep, going for groceries and in the evening Nico would cook dinner and Will would set up the table and do the dishes. Will thought about Decembers where they would decorate the tree, Will hung up the star at the top of the tree, Nico watching with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

Nico said nothing.

He stared at Will, saying nothing. The silence slowly started to feel so heavy in the air.

Will reached out for Nico’s hand and held it.

Nico didn’t hold back.

He didn’t pull away either.

“Will… I…” Nico paused and looked down. “I..”

“Go with me, Nico. Please,” Will said with trembled voice. Nico looked up.

“Will,” he whispered. “You… You deserve better…”

Will blinked because no, it didn’t make sense to him. Nico was already the epitome of perfection. Nico was everything he needed, all that he ever wanted.

Nico’s lips curled up into the vaguest of smile. But Will hated that smile. He hated how that smile brought a shade of bitter sadness in Nico’s eyes.

“Will, you remember that your mother once said, your eyes are blue, like the sky?”

Will nodded.

Nico pulled away his hand, and gently brushed away some hair from Will’s forehead.

“If… I go with you…” he said. He took a deep breath. “If… we stay together like this. You might never see that your eyes are the same color as the sky.”

“So what?”

Something flashed in Nico’s face but Will didn’t care.

“So what if I can’t see that the sky is blue and the trees are green or whatever? I just want to see the sky with you, Nico. I don’t care if everything stays in black in white forever, as long as I can be with you.”

“Will..”

“I don’t know what are the colors of strawberries or butterflies or whatever. I don’t know a lot of things. But I know that I want to be with you, Nico. I know that I love you.”

Nico’s lips were trembling.  Biting his lower lip, he looked away from Will.

“Maybe we’re not meant to be together, Will. Maybe the universe doesn’t want us to be together.”

Will put two fingers under Nico’s chin and guided him to face Will again.

“Then we’ll show the universe that we belong together, Nico.”

There was a thin, glassy layer of tears in Nico’s eyes, and his voice was barely audible.

“You might never see any colors in your life, Will.”

“I don’t need colors in my life, Nico. I need you.”

“You might only see black and white for the rest of your life.”

“You look best in black anyway, Death Boy.”

There was a hint of a smile on Nico’s lips. Barely visible but it was there. And there was a spark of light now in his eyes and Will’s heart was pleasantly fluttering.

“So…” Will said, slowly tracing Nico’s jawline with the pad of his thumb. “Go with me?”

Nico chewed his lower lip and looked down for a second.

When he looked up again, the smile was only a bit wider but the light in his eyes was brighter.

“Okay,” he said, then gave Will a single nod. “Okay.”

Will’s heart was soaring up high as he leaned to close the already small gap between them, and pressed their lips together.

They had their first kiss more than two years ago, the warmth and softness of Nico’s lips were so familiar.

Yet Will felt that all of their kisses were always blissful.

The first time they kissed, their world was still in monochrome.

More than two years later now and they kissed again and the world stayed in black and white.

But Will didn’t care.

Nico was the color of his world.

 

*******

Nico held the door for Hazel as she walked out of the coffee shop, then followed her. They just had their weekly coffee hour, which was always something that Nico looked forward to as a part of his life in New Rome. Will was now in his last year of his pre-med program, and his professors already recommended him to continue to med school, promising him that they would help him with anything that he needed for the application process. Nico couldn’t even explain how proud he was of his boyfriend. People kept on saying that Nico, along with Percy and Jason were the legendary sons of the Big Three. But Will, Will was one of the real role models for other demigods. A role model that showed demigods that they could be a hero too without being extremely well in sword fighting.

Hazel let out a content sigh as she walked next to Nico. It was an afternoon in mid-October, the falling leaves on the pavement marked the season.

“Oh, I just love Fall,” she said, and stopped under a tree. She looked up as she slid her hands into the pocket of her coat.

Nico chuckled. “Despite the fact that it’s getting colder?” He asked.

“Well, the cold is one thing. But the view of Fall is gorgeous,” Hazel said.

Nico nodded as he reached out to Hazel’s scarf and fix it.

“I mean, the leaves that are turning into yellow, orange, red, all the golden colors are jus-“

She stopped with a small gasp. Her eyes were wide when she stared at Nico.

“Oh!” She said, voice a little muffled as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Nico arched an eyebrow. Hazel slowly pulled her hand down.

“Nico, I’m… I’m sorry…”

Nico tilted his head a little, his lips quirking up a half-smile. “Sorry? What for? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I mean…” Hazel looked uncomfortable. “Well… never mind,” she said, and looked down, avoiding Nico’s eyes.

Nico let out a small laugh.

“Hey,” he said, gently patting her cheek. “It’s okay. You can see colors, I don’t, and nothing’s wrong with that.”

Nico was telling the truth. He was sincerely happy that the bonding that she shared with Frank made her see colors.  Someone with such a beautiful soul like Hazel deserved to see the world that was painted in colors.

Hazel looked up again, meeting Nico’s eyes. And this time, there was a soft look in her eyes, along with a gentle smile.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

“Who? Will?”

Nico thought about lying in grass, his head on Will’s lap as Will played with his hair, reading him a story from a book. He thought about little post-it notes that Will stuck in the mirror when he had to leave earlier than Nico for morning classes. He thought about the flower crown that Will made for him years ago, right before they had their first kiss.

“Yeah,” Nico said. “I think I do,” he said.

Hazel smiled as she cupped his cheek with her hand. “You two belong together, Nico.”

“I hope so,” Nico said. “I can only think of being with him.”

“Then be with him. Forever.”

Nico looked away. Despite the falling ones, most of the trees still had their leaves hanging on their branches. No matter what the season was, Fall or Spring, Nico might never see the colors of those leaves.

But he was with Will now.

He only wanted to be with Will, forever.

With Will, his world was a perfect one, even in a monochrome one.

 

*******

It was a beautiful Saturday in early November. The cool breeze was a gentle reminder that Fall was about to give up to Winter. But it was not freezing yet that just a light coat and a thin scarf were enough to provide some warmth. And most of all, Nico’s hand that Will was holding gave him the most comfortable warmth.

Walking side by side, finger lacing together, Will told Nico about his classes and professors, and Nico told him the progress about his project that he was working with Leo and some other people to catalog the demigods around the states.

They stopped by the lake, still holding each other’s hands.

For a while, Will said nothing and Nico said nothing but nothing needed to be said anyway. What they had between them were bigger than words anyway.

“Will?”

Will hummed.  “What?”

“Are you happy?”

Will turned his head to look at Nico. Nico still had his eyes fixed on the horizon. Years have gone by but still, the sight of Nico was still something that could make Will forgot to breathe for a second.

“I am,” he said. He squeezed Nico’s hand a little. “I am with you. And it makes me happier than I would ever be.”

Nico turned his head, meeting Will’s eyes. The soft small smile on his lips was something that Will had seen for thousands of times, yet it was still something that made Will’s heart skip a beat.

“Good,” Nico said. “Because I am happy to be with you too.”

Without even realizing it, without even thinking about it, Will smiled.

“So,” Nico said as he made a 90-degree turn, so he was now fully facing Will. He pulled his hand away from Will.

Nico stared at Will and for a second, something flashed in his eyes. Something that Will could not really put his fingers on to.

“So,” Nico continued. “What would you say, if I ask you to let me be with you forever?”

Will’s heart skipped another beat.

His brain froze.

In front of him, Nico pulled out a small box from his pocket.

His brain was still freezing when Nico kneeled on one knee in front of him, and flipped the box open.

Will’s hand flew to his mouth as he caught the sight of a pair of silver rings in the box.

“Will,” Nico said. “You once told me that we could show the universe that we belong together. So what do you say, if we show the whole universe that we belong together, forever?”

Will didn’t even know whether he was still breathing or no. He didn’t even have any idea how he still managed to stand.

“William Solace, will you marry me?”

Will covered his face and he wanted to scream and laugh and he felt like he could explode into pieces because of this happiness inside of him.

He slowly lowered his hands. Nico was still staring at him. A smile on his lips, a hope in his eyes.

Will nodded.

“Yes, Nico,” he said, whispering with trembled voice. “Yes.”

Nico’s smile was the most beautiful thing that Will had ever seen.

Nico pulled out one of the rings. He reached out to take Will’s hand, and slipped the ring into his finger.

He stood up, the opened-box in his hand.

Will took the other ring, and slid it into Nico’s finger.

Nico looked up with the brightest of light in his eyes and his smiles, and Will stopped thinking. He stopped thinking and let his emotion take control as he cupped Nico’s cheeks, pulled him into a kiss.

Will vaguely heard the sound of the box fell down to the ground as Nico’s wrapped his neck, returning the kiss. Nico’s fingers sneaked in through Will’s hair, as one of Will’s hand slid down to hold his waist, pulling him closer.

The kiss might last only for seconds or maybe minutes or whatever. Because suddenly time was merely a concept he forgot to understand when he had Nico kissing him like this, when Nico was in his arms like this.

Nico slowly pulled away, his breathing was heavy and Will was half-panting.

Nico placed a hand over Will’s chest.

“Thank you, Will,” he said, and he looked up. “Thank-“

Nico stopped mid-word and inhaled sharply.

Will blinked and in front of him, Nico stared at him with something strange, something that was a mix of disbelief and confusion and so many emotions.

At the back of his mind, Will felt something was so different about Nico but he didn’t bother to ponder about it. Not when in front of him, Nico looked like he was about to cry.

“Nico?” he said, carefully held Nico’s shoulders.

Nico blinked. Then his eyes darted to something behind Will. He let out another gasp, then his eyes were back at Will.

This time he didn’t just look like he was about to cry. There was already pearl of teardrops at the corner of his eyes.

“Will…” he said. “The sky…”

Will blinked again. Confused.

“Look at the sky,” Nico whispered.

Will looked up, and gasped.

He _saw_ it.

The sky was not the usual bright shade of gray. The sky above them was this gorgeous color, soft and pretty with some white clouds on it.

It was _beautiful._

Will looked down again at Nico, and this time he realized what was it that was different about Nico. His skin was no longer just another shade of gray. His skin was this pretty color, a warm complement to his hair and his eyes. His lips were this soft color, a pretty contrast over his skin.

Those teardrops were now rolling down from Nico’s eyes but Will knew that he too, was crying.

“Your mother was right,” Nico whispered. His hand was trembling but his touch was warm as he slowly ran his finger right below Will’s eyes.

“Your eyes are the color of the sky.”

“Blue?”

Nico nodded. “Yeah. And I guess blue would be my favorite color from now on.”

Will laughed as tears kept rolling down on his cheeks. He pulled Nico again into his arms, and kissed the top of his head.

Will pulled back just a bit and kissed Nico’s forehead.

“You know what Nico?” He said. “I think _you,_ are still my favorite color. You would always be”

 

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedbacks are always welcomed :D. Tell me what you think about it here, or meet me on my Tumblr: thebluesideofmyworld


End file.
